


Swirls Of Gold, Stripes Of Silver, Bits Of Bronze, & Opera-Hounds Too

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Dreamfic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open Relationships, Other, Parallel Universes, Poetry, Polyamory, Robbery, Seduction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Disasters are on the dossier. Saving the day is too, of course. You'll meet magic tattoos and talking hairstyles on a planet not so unlike our very own Mother Earth, but over there, it's all so much lusher and greener, obviously.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A Rainbow + Some Empty Heads

**Author's Note:**

> The main character's name is Constellation. Their father is named Galactico, his familiar (an Opera-Hound with wings) is named Galacticoa. Their Opera -Hounds' names are Noch Atra, Erl, & Yari Ciel. The first two have wings, the last one does not. Opera-Hounds are like dogs but more along the lines of non hellish hellhounds combined with elves. Caun has three more familiars. A chimera named Xojat, a shapeshifting iguana like creature named Fidelia, and an alicorn named Puli-Andas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opera-Hounds knew things were gonna go bad before they did.

I woke up and the birds weren't chirping.

I looked for my pops, but he wasn't there.

I called for mine. They rushed up to meet me. 

They yowled, even his operatica is gone.

They looked at me and I at them.

We had to go.

We had to try and search for hints he should not have had to leave behind at all.

The sky had finished a good ole salutation session and now the rays of sunshine kiss it better.

The clues are very confusing. 


	2. Away from the Safe Spot[s]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perilous journey must begin.

The wind whips through our hair and fur and clothes and gear.

The rain caresses our hair and fur and skin and shoes and handles the fear.

The rainbow is kinder;

The sun serves as a reminder

Even before I breathe in the cool, crisp and 

I open my eyes.

The wisps beg for a listeners's soul.

I concede.

I giggle and groan and gasp and my eyelashes flutter;

I show the sky my scars.

My beasts and my familiars go where I go.

> I go where they need.

We move where the fate ribbons lead.

We have a long trek ahead of us.

There are spies everywhere.

This makes the trek worse.

The beasts decide to shoot at the spies.

The familiars a little more lax.

I tell the heavens above my secrets.

I almost get caught.

> The familiars do-

I let the beasts shoot.


	3. To Defy the Sky (Which is Just Like A Spy) Is To Ask For Graces Upon Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet three others also on the run from the ones of high standing. The beasts, familiars, etc. have a ball of a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C's very tall and brown skinned with peachy warm undertones, they have a hooded almond shaped lavender eye and a droopy almond shaped hazel eye. Their twisted hair's down to the middle of their back, half lavender and half deep purplish brown. The hair on the rest of their body is split the same way. There're donated feathers in their many earrings; Constellation also dons a sunflower inspired headpiece. They've pale pink sun, moon, earth, and sea tattoos on their face, under their eyes & going down to their lips. Benzaiten is short and shapely, with golden ivory skin. She's one wide blue gray eye and one wide ebony brown eye. Her shoulder length curly hair is naturally jet black, is it dyed half light teal and halt dark purple. She's covered in tats and wears a lot of jewelry. Seraphina's a lot of piercings and is average height, with lots of muscles. They're sable toned with freckles all over. Both of their eyes are down turned and light brown. They usually go naked or with minimal clothing and they have very big dark pink hair that goes down to their knees. Starling Soleil is svelte and a bit taller than Seraphina with skin a deeper olive and tattoos and piercings. They've some earrings similar to C's own as well as tight, complicated clothes. Their eyes're deep set, one dark hazel and the other just hazel. They have waist length curly 'n' coily plum and cardinal purple hair.

The spies have to die. It is unfortunate-

> for them.
> 
> I feed the ground with their bodies.

The spies are even madly unworthy

> of the ground and its community or my beasts or my familiars and I laugh for that.

I cut my hand and preform a blood rune and I place a spellbound kiss upon the wound.

My band of beasts

> includes snakes and griffins and Kraken and toads and newts

who are are tired and restless. My familiars are freed and livid.

I am hungry and disappointed.

My blood rune yet works;

> the moon mother graciously grants me the sight.
> 
> The sun sailor grabs at me before I complete my skin sigil.

The ritual takes a good many moments;

I ask for a way.

> The sun sailor smiles down and gives my animals some strength.
> 
> The earth enchantresses winks at us all and provides me with hope.

Flowers bloom for us to eat from

> and

I consume my fill.

> My hand stitches itself up,

I blink at the open sky in praise and gratitude.

> My traveling companions grow in number:

Benzaiten is brash; he is loud and obnoxious is how I'd put it. Seraphina is bold; healing and helping and tracking are part of her arsenal.

Sterling Soleil is bashful; they manage to help feed everyone that is here with us.

The next set of spies is not ready, the sea shanties have taken corporeal form. A few of them manage to escape, unfortunate.

> For us and for them this time.
> 
> The beings above shower us with more than enough to get by. We have more beings to save.


End file.
